


in her veins

by rxginamills



Series: a curse that was never cast [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Five years after Liam's death, the Jones and Charming families meet again. Killian, now seventeen, has a wild request for Emma that causes her to discover a part of herself that she never knew about.





	in her veins

Emma is nervous. The Jones family is coming for a visit. After Liam's death the Charming and Jones families haven't seen each other much. Emma has grown and she knows that Killian has too. What will he look like? How has he been? How is his father? So many questions that need answers.

"Emma,"

Emma is drawing. She has a big book with empty pages in front of her. Unsurprisingly, she's drawing constellations. Andromeda is always the first one she draws.

"Emma, darling,"

Now she turns, hearing her mother's voice snap her out of her dreamworld. Snow looks tired, like she hasn't slept in days. It startles Emma. She shuts the book and rushes to Snow.

"Mom! You look awful, what's going on?" Emma asks, putting her hands on her mother's cheeks. Snow sighs.

"I haven't been sleeping well and I don't know why. Something about the Jones' coming to visit is making me anxious even though I know that they don't have bad intentions. I need to relax somehow," Snow rubs her eyes. Emma feels sad. On some days Snow is overloaded with work. It isn't good for her.

"I think I can help with that!" Emma exclaims and runs to the hallway, leaving Snow confused. She runs to the room where all the musical instruments of the castle are kept and grabs a violin. Then she goes back to Snow and hands the violin to a guard.

"Here. Do you know how to play this?" Emma asks the flustered guard.

"Oh - well, yes, Your Highness, my father taught me to play, but — "

"Good! Then do it! Play anything happy!" Emma claps her hands together. The guard blushes and starts to play the violin and a happy tune fills the room. Emma smiles brightly and goes to Snow. She bows and offers her hand.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" she asks with a smirk. Snow laughs and places her hand in Emma's.

"Of course you may, Your Highness," she answers. Emma pulls her mother close and starts to dance around the big living room area. Well, if you can call that dancing. She's mainly holding her hand on Snow's waist and spinning around. Both of them are laughing.

Snow twirls Emma in a pirouette and pulls her into a hug while they continue their variation of dance. They finish off by falling onto the couch together. Emma can hear Snow's happy laughter. It makes her smile. Her mother doesn't look that tired anymore.

"Oh, Emma, that was great!" she exclaims.

"Do you feel better now?" Emma asks with concern.

"Much better! Thank you, sweetie," Snow kisses Emma's cheek.

"Well aren't you two cute,"

Snow and Emma turn around abrubtly. Charming is standing in the doorway with a bright smile on his face. The women smirk and go to give him a quick hug.

"Were you watching us the whole time?" Snow asks.

"Almost," Charming smiles innocently, draping an arm around her waist, "I came to get you because Brennan and Killian have arrived, but you two were so adorable that I didn't want to disturb you."

Emma's eyes widen, "Killian's here? They're both here, right now?"

Charming nods. Emma's heartbeat quickens. She's been friends with Killian since the age of five but for some reason she's nervous. This is it.

"Let's go see them," she says quietly. David, Snow and Emma head to the hall. Emma takes a deep breath before descending the stairs. Two men are standing there and for a moment Emma wonders where on Earth is little Killian?

Then she realizes. One of those men is Killian. And he's not so little anymore.

"Brennan!" Charming exclaims. Brennan lifts his head from the floor and goes to embrace his friend. He looks tired and devastated with bags under his eyes. He's been mourning Liam for so long...

Even Brennan's clothes are dirty and stained with endless amounts of coffee or beer. Killian, on the other hand, is different. He has a bit cleaner clothes and his face is not as gloomy as his father's. He's tall and muscular. Killian has actually grown up to be...quite good-looking.

"Emma," Killian says and bows a little. Emma is startled. His voice is deeper and much more adult-like.

"Killian," Emma gives him a small curtsy and then gathers her courage to look at him properly. Their eyes meet.

"Emma, come and greet Brennan," Snow then says, causing Emma to look away from Killian. The tension between them disappears. When Killian doesn't see, Emma puts her hand on her chest in relief and goes to Brennan.

"Young Emma! Is it really you? My, you've grown! You're just as beautiful as your mother," Brennan hugs Emma. She smiles at him, hoping to brighten up his day.

"Thank you, but I don't think it's possible to be as stunning as my mom," Emma glances at Snow, who blushes and takes her hand.

"So, are you still into constellations? Little Emma talked about them everyday," Brennan reminds Emma, who grins warmly at the memory.

"Older Emma does too. I watch them with dad every single night. Nothing's changed," Emma says. Brennan raises a brow.

"And andromeda?"

Emma smirks, "Still my favorite."

After this Charming leads their guests to the dining room area. The chefs have prepared the Jones' favorite roast but in a much more extravagant way. Emma watches Brennan drink the wine and eat the meat eagerly. In a way it saddens her, because it seems that it's been a while since Brennan last ate this well.

Killian isn't eating much. He's looking at his plate and poking the peas with his fork, showing no interest. Something is clearly on his mind because usually he devours food faster than anyone.

"Killian? Are you not hungry?" Snow asks with worry. Killian smiles a bit and raises his eyes to her level.

"No, not really, if I'm being honest. But I know the food is delicious, and I thank you for it. My father hasn't eaten this well in a long time," Killian glances at Brennan before focusing onto Snow once more, "May I be excused?"

"Yes, of course," Snow says. Killian places his cutlery on the plate and gets up. He walks to the hallway, constantly rubbing his hands together. He can feel Emma's eyes on him.

"Excuse me," Emma says after a moment of silence and starts to get up from the table.

"Emma! Where are you going?" Charming asks with a frown.

"I'm going to check on Killian. Obviously there's something going on with him and I'm going to find out what that is," Emma answers and leaves the table to find Killian. Once she's out of sight, Charming leans towards Snow.

"I don't like this at all. Killian's behavior is messing with Emma!" he hisses. Snow places a calming hand on his arm.

"Don't worry. Killian isn't a bad man and you know that. Just finish eating and let Emma do what she does best," Snow relaxes him and puts a piece of potato in her mouth. They finish eating in silence.

Meanwhile Emma follows Killian to one of the hallways. The walls are covered with paintings and some lightly scented candles are next to them. Killian is looking at a particular one that Emma likes. It's of a woman. She has dark hair and beautiful eyes filled with love and strength. Just by the picture Killian and Emma know that she had a good heart.

"She's beautiful," Killian says casually without looking at Emma.

"She is. That's my grandmother, Eva," Emma says. Killian looks at her now.

"Really? Wow, I can't see it," he teases her. She slaps his arm gently.

"Me neither, to be honest," Emma says and she and Killian both laugh. Now she also dares to look into Killian's eyes. He's matured, but the ever-lasting child's spark is still there somewhere.

"We've both grown, haven't we?" Emma says while deep in thought.

"We have. You grew up gorgeous," Killian feels heat on his cheeks but he doesn't blush. Emma does.

"Thank you. You don't look that bad yourself," she answers. They're silent for a moment.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma then asks Killian. His eyes widen in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Something's on your mind. You can tell me anything, Killian. And you know I'd find it out myself eventually,"

Killian sighs. He knows that Emma is right.

"Dad's not okay. He's been grieving Liam for far too long. You saw how he ate back there. I wasn't lying when I said he hadn't eaten that well in a while. He's not taking care of himself, his crew is growing impatient...this is very bad for him. I want to get away from it all, I want to go somewhere far away and find something for my father to live for," Killian explains.

"That's...a brave dream," Emma says carefully, "I've always desired adventure as well, but right now I can't go anywhere, I have a happy life here and I'm not old enough — "

Killian's eyes light up while Emma is talking.

"Come with me!" he exclaims.

"What?"

"You heard me! It would be great!" Killian says, going closer to Emma. She steps back, seeing the lust for adventure in his eyes grow bigger. It's a big request and Emma doesn't think she could do that.

"I - I don't think that's what I need to do, Killian, I have duties here— "

"Who cares about what you have to do?! You're the princess, you have rights!" Killian grabs Emma's wrists, "We can flee this sadness and trouble together!"

Emma is feeling uncomfortable, "Killian, stop."

"Imagine!" he's starting to laugh in a mildly odd way, "The world could bow down to us! You could be my pirate queen, my father wouldn't have to suffer!"

"Killian, you're hurting me!" Emma exclaims, but Killian doesn't release her wrists, "Let me go!"

"I need you, Emma!"

"Mom! Dad!"

Emma's shouts alert Snow and David. They frown in confusion but when Emma yells again they and Brennan rush towards the sound.

"No no no, Emma, please...I don't mean you any harm! Come on, let's go, I promise you can come back to your parents!" Killian starts to pull Emma further into the hallway. She feels something stir inside her. Something is not natural.

"Killian! What are you doing?! Let go of her!" Brennan exclaims as they run towards Killian and Emma. The blonde princess is being forced further on. All of a sudden a small light appears in her palms.

"LET ME GO!" Emma yells. A strong force of light comes from her hands and hits Killian. It slams him against the wall. Emma gasps loudly and shrinks down on the floor in shock. Snow, Charming and Brennan are silent.

"What was that?" she whispers in fear. Killian gets up from the floor. Realization strikes and he realizes what he said and did to Emma.

"Emma, I'm so sorry — "

"Stay away from her," Charming grabs Killian from his shirt and tosses him to Brennan.

"Emma? Are you alright?" Snow asks carefully and approaches her slowly.

"Don't come any closer!" Emma lifts her hands in front of her to warn her mother to not approach her but instead another wave of light comes at Snow and pushes her back. Emma cries out. She did not mean to harm her mother in any way.

"What is happening to me?" she whispers, "Someone tell me! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

Emma releases a strong wave of light around herself when she yells. Unknown to her, the ground shakes. Sheep run away. Cutlery falls on the floor. The whole kingdom can feel it.

Somewhere in the Enchanted Forest, Rumplestiltskin stirs in his sleep.


End file.
